


The Space Between your Fingertips (and mine that fill it)

by mi_lky



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Hands, Holding Hands, M/M, Morning Cuddles, NOT THE KINK i am literally over analyzing their hands, back at it again with the fluff, leopika - Freeform, leopika brainrot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lky/pseuds/mi_lky
Summary: Kurapika’s hands and Leorio’s hands couldn’t be more different, but they fit together and that’s all that matters.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	The Space Between your Fingertips (and mine that fill it)

**Author's Note:**

> ever been so touch starved that you come up with the stupidest, softest things at ungodly hours of the night?  
> yeah me too, leopika brainrot enjoy

The human body has ten fingers, five on on the left and five on the right. Dexterous and nimble, they perform tasks on a daily basis. 

Kurapika’s hands hold chains, Leorio’s are bound by gloves. Kurapika’s hands ache with the weight of it and Leorio’s hands go cold with the dull pulse of failure. 

“Leorio.” Kurapika whispers. 

“Leorio!” 

“Sunshine?” Leorio’s sleep-blinded eyes open under the faint morning sun. And then he squints, groans, and shuts them again.

Kurapika’s low whine brings his sleepy brain back halfway online. 

“Crushing me!” He grunts, squirming. 

Dumbly, Leorio recounts how he fell asleep. His cheek is squashed on their pillows and his head is next to Kurapika’s head. The stretch of Leorio’s left arm and left leg are strewn heavily onto Kurapika. 

Unfortunately this means more than half of his weight is resting on the blond, quite literally pressing the breath out him. Leorio rolls onto his right side, giving Kurapika’s lungs a chance to expand properly again. 

When he‘s able to breathe comfortably, Kurapika reaches out and hooks Leorio’s pinky onto his. The mismatched harmony of Leorio’s long, tan fingertip and Kurapika’s shorter, slender one tugs a warm, bubbly feeling from both of their stomachs. 

Leorio’s fingers catch the chains on Kurapika’s that not even the most skilled weaver could match, the warmth of Kurapika’s palm reminds Leorio’s nerves that they exist; that Leorio can still feel. 

“Thanks, ‘rio.” He mumbles. It’s too early to wake up properly, so they bask in the comfort of their joined hands. 

“Gotcha, sunshine.” Leorio yawns. “Good?” 

Kurapika doesn’t answer, but when the two of them wake up later with their hands wound together and Kurapika’s back as close to Leorio’s chest as possible, the answer couldn’t be any clearer. 

**Author's Note:**

> hars: i miss gorlfriend  
> hars: what if i held her hand  
> hars: what if we had snuggeles  
> hars: what if  
> hars: yeets brain vomit on to leopika again
> 
> catch me on twitter too: @HarsTiny


End file.
